1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weighted exercise device, and in particular an inertial exercise device containing a flowable weighted material.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional weight training exercises for building muscle strength uses fixed, ‘static’ weights which are lifted by the user to exercise skeletal muscles. During lifting a gravitational force acts on the weights and the user opposes this force through concentric or eccentric contraction of the muscles. Weight lifting is typically performed in a controlled manner across a limited range of movement at a relatively low speed with little dynamic movement, and will generally activate only a specific group of muscles required to perform the lift.
There is increasing focus on the importance core or stabilizing muscles. Core muscles are those muscles found in the stomach area and around the mid and lower back, as well as in the hips, the shoulders and the neck. Core muscles are important in functional movements, and it is considered that poor core muscles core development can predispose a person to injury. However, core muscles are not fully activated in the majority of weight lifting exercises.
A further identified problem with static weight lifting is that the range of movements performed to lift a static weight is limited. In addition, the dynamic range of the applied force is very limited. There are specific benefits to be achieved by performing exercise that cause the muscles to operate over an expanded range, during which the muscles and tendons are stretched. There are also known benefits to activating muscles in a more explosive manner across a greater dynamic range.
Devices are known for enabling stretching and extension of the muscles during weight lifting exercise. Such known devices operate on an inertial principle and include a movable, dynamic weight element that moves relative to the main body of the device during operation. As such, when the direction of movement of the device is changed the inertial weight element continues moving in the initial direction under its own momentum until impact with the body causes it to stop. Such devices have been shown to generate jerky, high impact forces that can result in muscle strain or joint injury. Such devices also tend to be limited to a specific range of movement. A further problem identified with inertial training devices is that the forces generated between the body and the inertial weight element can lead to rattle, loosening or failure of the components, particularly any handle or grip portions through which the forces are directed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved weighted exercise device for physical conditioning.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved weighted exercise device which addresses the above described problems and/or which offers improvements generally.